


Alpha Leonis

by LBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Constellations, Courage, Death Eaters, Gen, RAB - Freeform, Slytherin versus Gryffindor, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, good death eater, horcrux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: Regulus was not like Sirius. He was the good son, following his family's expectations. But then he discovers the Dark Lord's secret, and he wakes up. Now it is his turn to choose: what is easy, or what is right?





	Alpha Leonis

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the prompt "Follow your star, and it will lead you home" (not quite home, but close enough), and was inspired by a tumblr post pointing out that Regulus is actually the brightest star in the constellation Leo (the Lion).

Regulus frowns as he runs the fine chain through his fingers, the bright golden thread pooling in his lap. This is it. He has no excuses to put it off any more, he has to make the decision. His hand clenches tightly around the locket, the emeralds of the ‘S’ digging into his palm.

When the Dark Lord first requested the use of a House Elf, Regulus had been quick to volunteer Kreacher. He knew that his current position in the Death Eater ranks was due almost entirely to his family name. Most times when the Dark Lord was assigning specific tasks he lacked either the resources, the skills or the… proclivities to be of use. He leapt at the chance for one he could fulfil. It was only when Kreacher returned, injured and raving that he realised this time was no different.

It shames him slightly, to realise that it took Kreacher’s near-death – and the story of what he had been required to do - to shock him out of his apathy. He should not care so much for a mere House Elf, but this is _Kreacher_ ; the only one who always listened. Besides, a good Slytherin never throws away someone who could be of use to them later. Not unless there is a greater advantage to be gained. He pauses. Of course, there was. A secret is safest when no one else knows. And the secret his Lord has to hide…

If Kreacher had belonged to another Death Eater, it probably wouldn’t have mattered. Even if they had asked about the task, they were unlikely to have understood the signs. But Regulus is a son of the House of Black. And with Gryffindor Sirius declared unfit companionship, he had spent more time that was probably healthy reading through his family’s library. He recognised the signs of soul magic. He knew where to look to find out about horcruxes.

That was the final straw. While nowhere near as fanatical a Death Eater as his cousin Bellatrix, and disinclined to become involved with some of their activities, he had agreed well enough with most of the Dark Lord’s rhetoric. But this is too far. If the wizard is willing to turn to such magic for strength, then there was nothing he will stop at.

And so he had made plans. And like a true Slytherin, he designed them so they would be hidden until the crucial moment. Now all that remains is to convince himself to go through with it. To find the courage to turn his back on everything his family and friends have told him, and follow his own path.

Regulus sighs and collapses backwards onto his bed, his eyes fixing on the ceiling. Where other rooms might have plaster or wood, his ceiling shows the heavens. Bright points of mimicking the patterns of those far above. He names the brightest points; Arcturus, Pollux, Alphard, Bellatrix. His eyes trace the familiar shapes; Cassiopeia, Cygnus, Orion. His family is watching him even here.

Unwillingly he allows his eyes to drift lower, fastening on the brightest point in the starry map, Alpha Canis Majoris. Sirius. For the first time in many years he wishes his brother were here; he’d know what to do.

He closes his eyes, blocking out the marks of generations of Blacks, the stars’ innocent twinkling seeming to stare at him in judgement.

He remembers the last time he spoke to Sirius; standing in the upstairs hall, his brother’s face flushed with high emotion, packed trunk beside him.

_“Why?”_

The single word had slipped from him, encompassing not just the events of that evening, but all the years that had led to that point.

_“I’m sorry, Reggie, but I can’t do it anymore. There’s a saying Mr Potter once told me, ‘There comes a point when we must choose between doing what is easy and what is right.’ I’ve chosen my path, what will you choose?”_

Easy or right.

_What will you choose?_

Opening his eyes, he sees his namesake, the first star he learnt to recognise. Alpha Leonis: heart of the lion.


End file.
